Season two cast
The season two cast includes 15 starring cast members and many guest stars. There were 11 starring cast members in the first season and there were 4 additions for the second season. There were many regular guest stars, many Starring cast The second season starring cast consists of: New starring characters Frank Sobotka (Bauer), Spiros Vondas (Ben-Victor) and Beadie Russell (Ryan). Clarke Peters joins the starring cast having been credited as a guest star in the first season. Starring cast members Frankie Faison, Larry Gilliard, Jr. and Andre Royo have a limited role this season and are credited only for the episodes they appear in. Guest stars Regular There are many regular guest stars (those who appear in 6 or more episodes) in the second season: *Seth Gilliam as Detective Ellis Carver *Domenick Lombardozzi as Detective Thomas "Herc" Hauk *Jim True-Frost as Detective Roland "Prez" Pryzbylewski *James Ransone as Ziggy Sobotka *Pablo Schreiber as Nick Sobotka *Al Brown as Major Stanislaus Valchek *Delaney Williams as Sergeant Jay Landsman *Bill Raymond as The Greek *Chris Ashworth as Sergei Malatov *Ted Feldman as George "Double G" Glekas *Charley Scalies as Thomas "Horseface" Pakusa *Luray Cooper as Nat Coxson *Bus Howard as Vernon "Ott" Mottley *Jeffrey Pratt Gordon as Johnny "Fifty" Spamanto *Kelvin Davis as La La *Richard Pelzman as Little Big Roy *Kristin Proctor as Aimee *Michael K. Williams as Omar Little *J.D. Williams as Bodie Broadus *Richard Burton as Shamrock Recurring There are many recurring guest stars (those who appear in 2 to 5 episodes) in the second season. *Jeffrey Fugitt as Claude Diggins *Benay Berger as FBI Supervisor Amanda Reese *Doug Olear as FBI Special Agent Terrance "Fitz" Fitzhugh *Kirk Penberthy as FBI Special Agent Arnold D. Paulette *Toni Lewis as AUSA Nadiva Bryant *William L. Thomas as FBI Agent *Kevin McKelvy as FBI Agent *Tommy Hahn as FBI Agent Salmond *Kevin Murrary as FBI Agent Cleary *Susan Rome as Assistant State's Attorney Ilene Nathan *Erik Todd Dellums as Dr. Randall Frazier *Callie Thorne as Elena McNulty *Melanie Nicholls-King as Cheryl *Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as Senator Clay Davis *Keith Flippen as Bruce DiBiago *Maria Broom as Marla Daniels *Hassan Johnson as Wee-Bey Brice *Tray Chaney as Poot Carr *Michael Hyatt as Brianna Barksdale *Shamyl Brown as Donette *Michael Kostroff as Maurice Levy *Robert F. Chew as Proposition Joe *Method Man as Cheese *Michael Potts as Brother Mouzone *Antonio D. Charity as CO Dwight Tilghman *Brook Yeaton as "White" Mike McArdle *Gary "D-Reign" Senkus as Frog *Ernest Waddell as Dante *Kelli R Brown as Kimmy *Edwina Findley as Tosha Mitchell *S. Robert Morgan as Butchie *Lev Gorn as Eton Ben-Eleazer *Gordana Rasovich as Ilona Petrovich *Leo Fitzpatrick as Johnny Weeks *J. Valenteen Gregg as Moonshot *Harold L. Able, Sr. as Chess *Doug Lory as Big Roy *Jon Garcia as Ringo *Lance Irwin as Maui *Robert Hogan as Louis Sobotka *Elisabeth Noone as Joan Sobotka *Tel Monks as Father Jerome Lewandowski *Merrit Wever as Prissy Single episode There are many single episode guest stars in the second season: *Robert Wisdom as Major Howard Colvin *Michael Salconi as Officer Michael Santangelo *Edward Norris as Detective Ed Norris *Wendy Grantham as Shardene Innes *Fredro Starr as Marquis "Bird" Hilton *Michael Willis as Andy Krawczyk *Michael Mack as FBI Agent Marcus Lemmell *Richard Price as prison book group leader *Gerard Ender as Sam *The Nighthawks - musical appearance *Gloria Phillips as bereaved mother *Aphrodite Georgelakos - unknown role *Clifton Gross as stevedore *Steve Lukiewski as stevedore *Jackie Sawiris - unknown role *Paul G. Sepczyski as stevedore Uncredited actors *Peter Gerety as Judge Daniel Phelan *Derren M. Fuentes as QRT Leader Torret *Jay Landsman as Lieutenant Dennis Mello *Robert F. Colesberry as Detective Ray Cole *Brian Anthony Wilson as Detective Vernon Holley *Nat Benchley as Detective Augustus Polk *Gary D'Addario as Grand Jury Prosecutor Gary DiPasquale *Perry Blackmon as Perry *Rico Whelchel as Rico *Addison Switzer as Country *Jonathan D. Wray as Tank *De'Rodd Hearns as Puddin *DeAndre McCullough as Lamar *Stanley Boyd as Cherry *Gil Deeble as Hucklebuck *Jeffrey Coleman as Coast Guard Officer *Leslie Elliard as Officer Kevin Reynolds *Jill Redding as Delores *Curtis L. McClarin as Florist *Daniel Ferro as Police Officer *Luke Montgomery III as Young Boy *Wes Johnson as Security Supervisor *Schuster Vance as Walt Stokes *Jeremy Nichols as Atlantic Light First Mate *Paul Majors as Officer Macgraul *Antonio Cordova as Michael McNulty *Eric Ryan as Sean McNulty *Dakota Anderson as Mugs *Jacques Derosena as Leech *Toni Hunter as Stripper Appearances Legend Please use this as a key. Starring cast Guest stars Regular Recurring Single episode Uncredited roles References Category:Cast Category:Season 2 cast